Kains
Kains (カインズ, Kainzu) was a member of the guild the Golden Apple, and a player of Sword Art Online. He and Yolko teamed up to find the true killer of Griselda. Biography Pre-Episode 5 After being trapped in the death game Kains joined a guild known as the "Golden Apple" along with Yolko, Schmitt, Grimlock, Griselda and three other players, all of whom became great friends. On one unfortunate day, the guild came upon a rare and valuable item but were unsure of what to do with the item. A meeting was held to determine the choice of whether to keep or sell the item and was put to a vote between the two options, to sell the item or keep it. Kains, Schmitt, and Yolko voted to keep the item while the rest of the guild voted to sell the item. Their leader, Griselda, went into town afterwards to sell the item but never returned. It wasn’t long after that they learned the terrible truth that Griselda had been murdered and the item was gone. Distraught at the loss of their friend, the guild disbanded. Yolko and Kains however were not satisfied, and for the next six months plotted to reveal the true killer. They recruited Grimlock to help them discover the culprit, as he was Griselda’s husband and believed he would want revenge as well. Grimlock steered them to look towards Schmitt, as he was the only other person who wanted to keep the item. Yolko and Kains, consumed with vengeance, believed it to be true, it was obvious that Schmitt was not the killer, as he was too incompetent to commit such a task. Having learned of the glitch on Floor 57, when if someone teleports in a freefall the teleportation animation is swapped with the death shattering animation, they decided to use it to their advantage fake their deaths and convince Schmitt that it was Griselda’s ghost out for revenge in order to scare him into confessing. They asked Grimlock to make a sword for them to use in their plan in order to make it look more believable. Episode 5 Kains is seen in town square, hanging by the neck and with the sword Grimlock made in his chest. While most are shocked at the dying player, Kirito is unconvinced because the towns are safe-zones making it so he can't die and calls him a human piñata . As Asuna is about to untie him, Kains apparently dies disappearing in death shattering animation. Episode 6 He reappears in disguise as Griselda’s ghost after Yolko fakes her death, but he teleports away before Kirito can catch him, although the latter crashed into a window and was unable to catch him anyway. As Schmitt is at Griselda's grave and apologizes to her, Yolko and Kains appear as ghosts and try to get him to confess about killing Griselda. Instead of confessing Schmitt offers to religiously kill others in order to stay alive. With Yolko and Kains horrified by Schmitt's willingness to sacrifice others, they reveal to Schmitt that they are in fact alive, having faked their deaths. No longer concerned with Griselda for the moment, Kains asks how many people he would've killed if asked, but regards the amount as unimportant. As they're talking, Schmitt is stabbed and paralyzed while Yolko and Kains are held at sword point by two Laughing Coffin members. The Guild leader, Jeffrey prepares to kill Schmitt. However, he is stopped by the arrival of Kirito. Kirito in a batmanish tone demands that Laughing Coffin let Yolko, Kains and Schmitt go, which Jeffrey refuses to do, as they have already been paid by their client, though only 50 bucks. Hearing the rather unimpressive amount of money given for the murder of three people, Kirito returns to his normal voice and advises the Laughing Coffin members to tone down the religious theme as a business strategy, and to spread their appeal through ad campaigns motivating them to make themselves known because contract killing is a beat everyone can dance to. The members are overtaken by Kirito's enthusiastic advice, letting their targets go as slaves to thank him for his advice. Though grateful for the save, Yolko asks Kirito why he came in the first place, and Kirito answers that he has finally solved both the safe-zone murders and Griselda's murder, as he didn't believe the ghost story they were telling as he wasn't an idiot, which Kains agreed was a flaw in their plan. After unraveling the safe-zone murder, Kains asks Kirito who he is, as this was the first time they officially met. Yolko admits she entangled Kirito in their web of lies, but when Kains asked her why she couldn't think of an answer. Kains and Yolko question Schmitt on how he could've killed Griselda. Although Schmitt claims he had nothing to do with his friend's death, neither Yolko or Kains believe him. Kirito comes out of nowhere and reveals that Schmitt is in fact not the killer. Kains isn't convinced due to not believing there were any other suspects, but Kirito proves otherwise, calling upon Griselda's husband Grimlock. Initially, Yolko and Kains are shocked at hearing Grimlock's name, but after he doesn't appear, they are less than surprised. Seconds later, Asuna appears with Grimlock who wasn't very cooperative to meet with his former guild members. Kains is furious with how Yolko involved another person, but Asuna points out if Yolko never friended her, they wouldn't have been able to save the three players from Laughing Coffin, making Kains more furious at the fact their plan could've been compromised from Yolko being unable to use the menu to delete her friend's list. Kains doubts that Grimlock is the killer because he was helping them in catching Schmitt, but Kirito points out it's not uncommon for killers to help frame others for their crime. Although bandits are able to extort people of items, Kirito rules Schmitt out because he wouldn't have trusted a complete stranger with the task and he wouldn't have been able to beat Griselda singlehandedly. With Schmitt no longer a suspect, Kains asks him why he was apologizing to Griselda for nothing and Schmitt says he's learned to assume the accusation from his role as a game reviewer. Although Grimlock and Griselda were an ideal couple, such is what made Grimlock a major suspect. Kirito points out that married players share inventory spaces meaning that Grimlock could've stolen the item at any time and with Griselda dead, the widower could have all the profits to himself. Grimlock only agreed to help Yolko and Kains because he hoped to cover up his crime by plotted to kill the three of them so they wouldn’t discover the truth. Grimlock interjects saying that the item had nothing to do with why he killed Griselda. Grimlock explains that before, he and Griselda were indeed a perfect couple and never had a single fight. However their relationship changed when Griselda started becoming more independent and so focused on clearing the game that she forgot to make him dinner. Although Griselda promised to make up for it the next day, Grimlock felt this neglect as a complete betrayal. In order to preserve Griselda's memory, Grimlock decided to kill the thing that took her place. Now knowing who really killed Griselda, Kains, Yolko and Schmitt kill Grimlock behind a tree, avenging Griselda's murder. Personality It's hard to tell what Kains' personality is like, as he was annoyed with Kirito and Yolko at the time, but he seems to be a very precise planner and has a very short temper, as he spent six months coming up with a plan to find the killer of their friend and became furious when Yolko somehow managed to ruin every single part of it. However, Kains did try to extend an olive branch to Kirito, hinting at a much more friendlier side, but Kirito ruined it and Kains gave up. Differences from the Original In the original his name was spelt "Caynz". Due to having less dialogue in the original series, it's hard to determine how different he is to his Abridged counterpart. One highlighting difference is his short temper. After Kains found out Yolko let other players intervened in their plan, which they spent six months planning, as well as messing up simple aspects of it, he was extremely annoyed. Also instead of turning Grimlock in for his crimes Kains, Yolko, and Schmitt brutally murder Grimlock. Voice Actor * In the Japanese Dub Caynz is voiced by Kawashima Tokuyoshi * In the English Dub Caynz is voiced by Voiced By Kyle Hebert * In the Abridged series Kains is voiced by Hayabusa449 Quote TBA Appearances References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:A to Z Category:SAO Players Category:Side Characters